


Missing

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras groaned and pushed himself back so he could lean his back against the cold bathroom wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespertide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/gifts).



Enjolras groaned and pushed himself back so he could lean his back against the cold bathroom wall. He didn’t know yet if his body was quite finished emptying his stomach, so he just sat, eyes closed, clammy hands pushing back sweaty hair. He tried to imagine that Combeferre had appeared by his side like he’d used to do, tried to remember the sorts of things he’d say in his gentle, sleep-salted voice. _Deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. I’ll get you some water._

Enjolras glanced up at the sink, trying to gage if he trusted himself to stand for long enough to fill one of the little paper cups. After a few more minutes of deep breathing, he tested the shaky stalks his legs had become. There was a little wave of nausea, a teetering moment of dizziness, but then things were set straight. _Little sips,_ Combeferre said. Enjolras allowed himself a grim half-smile as he obeyed.

A few more uncertain waverings and a couple carefully consumed cups of water later, the tall blond crawled back into his bed, but not before scraping his phone off of his bedside table. He held down the number 1. He waited.

“Hello?” Enjolras closed his eyes and exhaled, lips twitching up at the sound of that familiar half-dreaming croak.

“Hey, Combeferre.”

“Shit, you sound awful.” Already he sounded more alert; Enjolras could hear the distant clatter of him pawing for his glasses. “What happened?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Enjolras assured him hastily, lest the idiot jump in his car and try to drive through the hours between 1 and 6 AM on too little sleep. “I guess I ate something weird or something, but I’m fine. I just…” He furrowed his brow. Because he was pretty sure that _I was heaving my guts out and it made me think of you_ could be worded with a bit more finesse, but his brain wasn’t supplying alternatives as well as it did during the day.

A gusty sigh from the other end. “I miss you, too.” Oh, that was it. “Did you get some water down?”

“Yeah, ‘little sips,’” Enjolras said so he could hear a sleepy chuckle.

“Good, good. Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you about this book I just bought…”

Enjolras curled into a more comfortable position, pulling his comforter up to his nose and putting Combeferre on speaker so he could leave the phone next to his head on the pillow. It didn’t take long before he ceased hearing individual words; there was only Combeferre’s voice, placidly floating through the darkness behind his eyelids to usher him into a dream as it had done so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Combeferre talked until he was sure Enjolras was asleep, and then he yawned "Good night, Enj." He didn't hang up; he just left the line connected and fell asleep with that little sliver of sound connecting him to his former roommate. (Shhhh they both have unlimited calling.)


End file.
